Gift of a Queen
by Rusher Wolf
Summary: Kya had left the Pride Lands at a young age with her brother and father, from a broken heart. Years later she return to see her half sister Queen of the Pride Lands. How will Kya react? Will she turn evil or will she be happy and fit in the pride? How will her mother react after seeing her after such a long time?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ok so I got this idea while looking at some pictures of Malka and Nala. It sparked some ideas, so I started writing. The name **_**Kya **_**is African, which means **_**diamond in the sky**_**. I thought this was a good name, since most people would give a queen, which is the meaning of Malka's name. A diamond as a gift, which is the meaning of Nala's name. In Twicthes Too, the queen shared that her husband gave her a star, which Rihanna refer as a **_**diamond in the sky**_**. I hope you like this story.**

I yawned as a stud from another restless sleep. Its been a three years since the death of my best friend and his father. Since then we had to live with hyenas. No thanks to our new 'King'. Hmm! Never in a million years will I call him my king. I look around the cave to find I was the only there. With a sigh I walked out of the cave into the dull grey waste land.

"Some home" I mumbled

I headed toward the watering hole, more like mud hole. But there was a little puddle, just enough for me to start my day.

"Nala"

I know that voice from anywhere. I lift my head and saw my good friend Malka. He's a handsome slight, no doubt. With pale orange fur and a growing black mane and red eyes. But I can't...my heart belongs to one lion. Even though he's dead.

"Yes Malka?"

"How you consider being my mate?"

Oh right I forgot to say, he wants me to be his mate. I would but...

"Nala...please..."

I raised my brown eyebrow at him. Is he begging?

"I mean...I know you love Simba. But he's gone and never coming back. Could you give me a chance? I know I'm not Simba..."

I thought on Malka's words. He's right, as much as I love Simba. He's not coming back. I sighed before nuzzling into his black mane. As I laid down for him to calm me. I couldn't shake the feeling that was doing something wrong.

-X-

A few weeks went by since Malka and I had..you know. I was leading a hunt since Sarabi didn't feel well. But anyways...I was about to give chase on a zebra. Now its a blessing, since most of the herds left. But anyways...I went to give chase when my breakfast came up.

"Nal, are you ok?" Asked my best friend Kula

Some lions say Kula and I look alike. I actually agree. Minus the fact I have cream fur and blue eyes as Kula has caramel-brown fur with reddish brown eyes.

"I'm fine" I managed to whisper

"You don't sound like it"

"Nala!"

Oh the kings! My mother...now I won't be able to lie or whatever. My mom won't ever let it down.

"Nala are you alright?"

I went to answer but a wave of dizziness came over me as I throw up again, again and again.

"My dear, look at me!"

After making sure I was done. I looked at my mother. She had pretty apple green eyes.

"Nala...your pregnant"

My eyes widen, as I yelled.

**"What!"**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: simba fangirl, I'm glad you liked it, as for is Simba **_**alive**_**? Well you just have to find out, sorry if it seem harsh. Didn't mean to.**

The months past where the time came where I went into labor. Sarabi, my mom, Sarafina and Malka's mother, Mala were sitting near by. Mala looks much like her son, minus the ear tuffs, and her back paws are uncolored. Anyway, a strong pain ran through my body. I screamed, well...in pain! My mother was holding my paw as Sarabi and Mala were coaching me.

"Nala, dear. One more push" said Mala her dark red eyes pouring into my blue ones

I nodded and gave all my might into this push. Soon the sound of a cub's cry fill the cave. Sarabi placed a bloody lump of fur in my paws. I clean it, to find I gave birth to a daughter. She had my fur and my eyes, only difference is that she had black ear tuffs and a black tuff on her head.

"She's beautiful"

I looked up and seen Malka standing over us.

I nodded slowly, "That she is"

"What's her name?"

I looked at my daughter and seen she was joy, a special gift. I remember a time when Simba showed me a cave full of diamonds. I looked at my cub and thought of that cave.

"Kya"

"Diamond?"

I nodded as I watched my daughter feed.

"Its beautiful"

I felt stiff as he nuzzled me. But with a deep breath I nuzzled back. But not long after Kya feel asleep, I feel another wave pain. My mother took Kya as I began to pant.

"Dear, I need you to push again" said Sarabi

I closed my eyes and pushed again. Another sound of cub cried ran through the cave. After bathing this cub, I found out I gave birth to a son. But what's shocking is that he had golden fur...like...

"Mom..." I tried

My mom sighed, "Your father was cousins with Mufasa and Scar"

I looked at my son, he my aqua blue eyes and markings of a black tuff.

"What's his name?"

I continue to look at my son as I replied softly, "Arik"

Malka's eyes widen as he said "Lion"

I dismissed it and continued to look at my son, my little lion. As I continued to look at my son, I soon felt my eyes become heavy. Before I closed them, I felt Malka nuzzled me and whispered.

"I love you"

Then everything went black.


End file.
